Te voy hacer la vida imposible
by hanako uchiha-haruno
Summary: La vida normal de Sakura Haruno cambia al conocer al chico mas popular de la escuela haciendo de su vida mas interesante y tal vez sin saberlo ella pueda encontrar el ¿amor? / - El es un engreído / - Te haré la vida imposible, Haruno / - El no es capaz de hacer eso ¿verdad?, es solo una amenaza sin sentido / que equivocada estaba.
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen son complemente de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Capítulo 1.**

Estaba tan feliz ese día, era el primer día de clase y como siempre era una de las primeras en llegar a la escuela. Mi uniforme consistía en una falda azul tableada hasta dos dedos antes de la rodilla y una blusa blanca, con una corbata color azul colgando en mi cuello.

Ese año cursaba mi último grado, ya no aguantaba la hora de graduarme y poder cumplir mi sueño de estudiar medicina.

- FRENTONA – escuche un grito a lo lejos al parecer era mi mejor amiga Ino Yamanaka.

- Ino-cerda no grites tan fuerte, creo que ya perdí el sentido de la audición – le conteste mientras le fulminaba con la mirada.

- JAJAJAJA, no exageres Sakura ni que hubiera matado a alguien – me respondió.

- Ya no importa cerda, me alegra mucho verte ¿Qué tal te fue en tu viaje? – le pregunte.

Ino es mi mejor amiga desde que entre a konoha high school, ella es una de las personas a las cuales aprecio mucho, gracias a ella aprendí muchas cosas y prácticamente nunca nos separamos, pero estas vacaciones ella se fue a Inglaterra con sus padres y aunque nunca lo admita ante ella, la extrañe mucho.

- Muy bien de hecho me divertí demasiado, especialmente, porque los chicos de ahí son muy guapos ¡SI LOS HUBIERAS VISTO, SAKURA! – Ino prácticamente volaba mientras me hablaba.

- Nunca vas a cambiar ¿verdad? – le quede mirando con una sonrisa en mi cara.

Ino es una de las más bonitas del colegio su cabello rubio siempre lo tiene cuidado, posee unos hermosos ojos azules, todo lo contrario a mi aunque poseo un extraño pero exótico cabello rosado y un par de ojos verde jade no sobresalía mucho entre la población masculina en cambio Ino tiene muchos pretendientes.

- De que hablas frentona, no te entiendo.

- ¡Ino! Me hablas de chicos cuando sales con Sai.

Sai Nakamura es el actual novio de Ino, es uno de los chicos más populares del colegio.

- ¡EY! No me grites… y yo quiero mucho a Sai, simplemente te estoy contando lo que vi en mi viaje.

- No te enfades, yo sé muy bien que quieres mucho a Sai, no por nada van saliendo casi dos años.

- Oye frentona – vi a Ino poner su dedo en su barbilla dando a entender que estaba pensando.

_**OH OH Ino pensando no es una buena señal, con qué cosas me saldrá ahora – fue mi pensamiento al ver lo que hacía.**_

- No crees que deberías tener novio – me miro con un gran sonrisa en su cara.

_**Bien, esto era muy predecible de parte de Ino –fruncí el ceño al escuchar su estúpida propuesta.**_

- INO-CERDA no me metas otra vez ese tema, me lo vienes diciendo desde antes de las vacaciones.

- Pero Sakura, lo único que haces es estudiar no crees que deberías divertirte un rato o al menos tener un novio.

- No solo porque estudio o porque tengo el primer puesto significa que no me divierto, además no quiero tener un novio prefiero terminar mis estudios y tal vez me consiga uno – le dije mientras le mandaba una mirada de "no sigas molestando".

- Vamos Sakura no te molestes mejor ya no hablo.

- Creo que es lo mejor, así salvaras muchas vidas al no escuchar tu voz chillona – le mire con cara de burla.

- Mala… - susurro muy bajito pero aun así pude escucharla.

- jijijiji, ustedes no cambian ¿verdad chicas? – se escuchó una voz atrás de nosotras, al voltear nos encontramos con unos hermosos ojos perla.

- HINATA – gritamos al unísono Ino y yo.

- Chicas, no me abrasen tan fuerte - la pobre se estaba poniendo morada.

- ¡CHICAS NO MATEN A LA POBRE DE HINATA! – se escuchó un grito.

A unos cuantos pasos se encontraba Tenten, es una de mis mejores amigas al igual que Hinata e Ino.

Tenten es una chica que tiene ojos de un lindo color chocolate al igual que su cabello, el cual siempre lo tiene recogido en dos chonguitos, practica toda clase de deportes y gracias a eso tiene un lindo cuerpo semejante al de una modelo.

- Gracias Tenten – le agradeció Hinata.

Hinata es una chica muy tímida pero muy amigable posee un lindo cuerpo muy bien proporcionado, cabello de un azulino oscuro y sus ojos de un color perla que lo heredo gracias a su Papá.

- De nada - le sonrió Tenten al llegar a donde estábamos.

- ¡AYYYYY CHICASSSS! Como las extrañe, todas juntas de nuevo - hablo Ino a punto de echar a llorar TT.

_**Kami-sama que te hice para tener una amiga así… **_

- Que dramática eres – le regañe por su actitud tan infantil.

- No soy dramática… simplemente estoy diciendo la verdad. Tenten tuvo un campeonato de Tae Kwon do que duro todas las vacaciones, Hinata se fue con su familia de viaje al igual que yo y tu – me señalo - la pasaste con tus padres en la casa de tus abuelos.

_Esto va a sonar raro pero, Ino tiene razón – mire a las demás y parece que estaban pensando lo mismo._

- Si, tienes razón no nos pudimos ver en las vacaciones – al final fue Hinata la que hablo.

- ¡ABRAZO! – grito Ino.

Las cuatro nos dimos el abrazo mientras nos reíamos.

RING RING RING …RING RING RING…RING RING RING

Sonó la campana que indicaba que tenemos que buscar nuestros nuevos salones.

- ¿Con quien nos habrá tocado?– pregunto Tenten.

- Yo en realidad quiero que nos toque juntas – les dije con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

Llegamos al lugar donde se encontraban las listas de cada salón.

- Haber chicas, yo voy a ver por todas ¿ok? – hablo Ino.

- Esta bien – aceptamos las tres.

Vi a Ino acercarse a las listas, se demoró unos segundos y la vi voltear con una gran sonrisa en su cara.

_**Tal vez le toco con Sai y por eso esta tan feliz – fue lo primero que se me vino a la mente al ver su reacción.**_

- Bien, o te toco con nosotras o con Sai – le dije al ver que ya había regresado.

- ¡AMBAS! - dijo Ino.

- ¡EHHHHHH!

- ME TOCO CON SAI Y CON USTEDES CHICAS, ESTAMOS EN EL MISMO SALÓN – chillo Ino.

- ¡Que genial! – al parecer la alegría de Ino era contagiosa ya que todas estábamos felices.

- Y adivina con quien más nos tocó Hinata – hablo Ino con una sonrisa maliciosa.

- ¿C...con...q...qui…quién? – tartamudeo Hinata mientras se sonrojaba.

- Con el rubio más hiperactivo de nuestro curso, Naruto Uzumaki.

Al mirar a Hinata note que estaba toda roja.

- No la molestes Ino-cerda, mírala parece un tomate.

- Pero, frentona solo lo decía por el hecho de que puede ser el momento indicado para que Hinata logre enamorar a Naruto.

- ¡INO! – gritamos Hinata, Tenten y yo.

- Ya no me griten – dijo Ino mientras hacia un infantil puchero.

_**No es nada contra ti Kami-sama pero lo dije y lo vuelvo a decir que hice para tener una amiga así – en ese momento lloraba internamente.**_

_- _Bueno, dejando el tema de lado….

- ¿Qué pasa Tenten? – le pregunte al ver que quería decir algo.

- Es que… quiero saber, quién más está en nuestro salón.

- Si lo que quieres saber es si nos tocó con Neji la respuesta es afirmativa – intervino Ino.

- ¡INO! deja de molestar – le mire con el ceño fruncido.

- Sakura no me mires mal, sabes muy bien como yo, que ellas – señalo a Hinata y Tenten – están enamoradas y simplemente no lo dicen.

- Claro que lo sé pero, no es razón para estar molestando – le regañe.

_**Ahhh como siempre Ino sacaba su lado metiche…**_

- No importa Sakura – mi mirada se dirijo a Tenten – Ino tiene razón, llevo enamorada de Neji desde hace dos años y ni siquiera me he atrevido a hablarle – el tono de su voz era triste.

Neji Hyuga era el primo de Hinata, tiene el cabello de un color marrón chocolate que le llega hasta la cintura y siempre lo tiene amarrado en las puntas, el color de sus ojos son de color perla al igual que toda la familia Hyuga , es el capitán del equipo de futbol de la escuela.

- Y a mí desde Primaria me gusta Naruto-kun y tampoco le he podido hablar sin desmayarme – intervino Hinata.

Naruto Uzumaki es el chico más hiperactivo y enérgico que alguna vez conocí, de cabello rubio y de un par de ojos color azules hermosos, a Hinata le ha gustado desde que lo vio pero no puede dirigirle la palabra sin que se desmaye.

- Hola Hinata, Tenten, feita – de la nada apareció Sai saludando como si nada – amor – se inclinó un poco para poder darle un beso a Ino.

- Maldición Sai casi me da un paro cardiaco – hablo Tenten mientras se tocaba el pecho.

- Lo siento – sonrió con una de sus típicas sonrisas.

- ¡SAI! YA TE DIJE QUE DEJES DE LLAMARME FEITA.

_**¡Shanaro! Cuando este baka dejara de molestar… - a causa de este pensamiento cerré mis ojos para poder calmarme y no tirármele encima y molerlo a golpes.**_

- Sakura… creo que no te hizo caso – me hablo bajito Hinata.

- Ehhhh… O.O – al abrir los ojos el maldito ya no estaba y para colmo se llevó a Ino con él.

_**Bien, ya lo tengo decidido dejare a Ino viuda antes de que se case.**_

- Sakura…. ¿Estás bien? - me pregunto Hinata.

- Claro, no te preocupes – puse una de mis mejores caras.

- Bien, sigamos tal vez en el salón los encontramos – hablo Tenten.

- ¡HAI!

En el camino, estaba pensando una y mil formas de torturar a Sai **muajajajaaja **estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos que me aleje de Hinata y Tenten.

_**Diablos, las perdí mejor me dirijo de frente al salón tal vez las encuen…**_

- ¡AUCH! – de un momento a otro me encontraba en el piso.

_**Eso sí me dolió, pero ¿Quién me empujo? **_

_**SHANAROO ¿Quién ha sido el tonto que me ha empujado? – hablo una vocecita dentro de mi cabeza.**_

- Hmp

Levante mi mirada para ver quien fue el responsable de mi caída y me topé con unos ojos ónix tan oscuros como la noche. Al ver bien me di cuenta de que era Sasuke Uchiha, el chico más popular de la escuela y ni hablar de lo guapo que era, no por nada todas las femeninas babeaban por él. A mí ni me importaba lo popular que era, simplemente me parecía un engreído y orgulloso.

_**Que le pasa…. Se me ha quedado viendo como si nada hubiera pasado.**_

- Oye, no vas a ayudarme a parar – le grite al ver que tenía intenciones de irse.

- Hmp, ¿no tienes piernas?, levántate sola – al escuchar su voz sentí escalofríos en todo mi cuerpo.

- eh…eh… - genial, en estos momentos no era tiempo de ponerme nerviosa - ¡SI!, pero tú me empujaste así que al menos pide disculpas.

_**¡ESO ES! Nadie me deja tirada sin pedir disculpas - otra vez esa voz en mi cabeza, luego me preocupare por eso.**_

_-_ Pero que molesta eres – volteo dándome la espalda para luego sonreír de medio lado y marcharse, dejándome tirada en el piso.

Me levante estaba furiosa, no me importaba si era el mismísimo presidente yo me iba a vengar.

- Pero, no sé cómo – fui rodeada de una aura oscura

- Ahhhh – ni modo mejor sigo mi camino y no pierdo mi tiempo.

Mientras me dirigía a mi salón.

_**Ya tienes complejo de asesina en serie con tanta venganza – me dijo esa voz de nuevo.**_

_**Rayos, ahora escucho voces en mi cabeza.**_

_**Yo soy tu Inner **_

_**Y que rayos es eso.**_

_**Prácticamente soy tu verdadero yo, digo lo que tu verdaderamente piensas o algo así.**_

_**Bien, ahora estoy hablando con una voz en mi cabeza que dice ser mi Inner.**_

_**No me culpes, prácticamente estás hablando contigo misma.**_

_- _Genial, ya me volví loca.

Camine hasta el salón tan rápido como pude, tal vez el profesor ya ha había llegado.

- Al fin llegue – me pare en frente de la puerta del salón la cual estaba cerrada, no quería entrar pensé que si lo hacia el profesor me pediría en una explicación y que le iba a decir:

"Discúlpeme sensei lo que paso es que me caí gracias a un engreído que ni siquiera se tomó la mísera molestia de ayudarme o al menos pedirme una disculpa, además creo que me estoy quedando loca ya que me quede hablando con mi según yo interno."

- Te quedaras viendo a la nada todo el día o entraras – al voltear me encontré nuevamente con esos ojos negros que ya sabía a quién pertenecían.

SASUKE UCHIHA

- ¿Estas en este salón? – maldecía una y mil veces mi mala suerte, solo esperaba que su respuesta fuera un no.

- Para que más estaría aquí.

_**Lo repetiré una y mil veces kami-sama que mal he hecho soy una buena alumna, buena hija y una excelente amiga.**_

_**Pues no creo que sea tan malo que el Uchiha este en el mismo salón podemos sacar un buen provecho de esto – hablo mi Inner.**_

_**Definitivamente ya me volví loca ¡DIME QUE HAY DE BUENO QUE EL CHICO QUE ME DEJO TIRADA EN MEDIO DEL PASILLO ESTE EN MI MISMO SALÓN!**_

_**Ya no me grites, yo solo decía – por alguna extraña razón creo que pude ver a mi "Inner" en una esquina en forma de ovillo haciendo circulitos mientras susurraba una y otra vez no me grites.**_

- Vas a moverte – me sobresalte al escuchar su voz nuevamente – o…..todavía quieres una disculpa- de un momento a otro su voz me pareció distinta cosa que me asusto pareciese que estuviera tramando algo.

La verdad era que aún tenía en mi mente el accidente de hace poco y de verdad quería decirle muchas cosas por no ayudarme, pero ahora no sabía que decir simplemente me quede parada como una estatua.

- Hmp – vi como ponía una sonrisa de medio lado y ¡JODER! Sabía que era un orgulloso adolescente que se cree el todo poderoso, pero sus fans no exageraban al decir que era guapo y esa estúpida sonrisa que tenía en esos momentos lo hacía ver más atractivo.

_**Pero que estoy pensando, contrólate Sakura – me recrimine y justamente en ese momento me arrepentía de tener hormonas, juro que esto nunca en mi vida me había pasado.**_

No se cómo o cuando paso, pero de un momento a otro me encontraba entre la puerta y su cuerpo.

_**Joder, joder, joder**_

- Eh…eh...q...Que…ha...haces.

CHAN CHAN CHAN

¿Que pasara?, nadie lo sabe excepto yo muajajaja.

Lo sé, soy mala pero no me tiren tomates. Espero que les haya gustado, al ser mi primer fanfiction largo tengo duda, pero gracias a mis amigas tuve el valor de subirlo.

Si es así, por favor no olviden de dejar review así tendré inspiración y así subiré el próximo capítulo más rápido.

Doy gracias a mis 2 amigas del alma más conocidas aquí como:

**Snowmoon 23**

**Sweet XD melody **


	2. Te voy hacer la vida imposible

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen son complemente de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Capítulo 2**

- Eh…eh...q...Que…ha...haces.

- ¿Por qué, te molesta? – se acercó poco a poco quedando a escasos centímetros de mi rostro.

Iba a responderle, pero tenía miedo de tartamudear y terminar dejándole en claro que me ponía nerviosa, me tomo unos segundos tranquilizarme y por fin pude armar una oración coherente.

- Podrías hacerme el favor de alejarte – le mire con total furia.

- Entonces, si te molesta.

- Tu qué crees – le mire fijamente, no le iba a dar el gusto de verme nerviosa.

- Yo creo, que tratas de llamar mi atención.

- Yo no trato de hacer algo tan ridículo como eso.

- ¿Entonces, que es lo que quieres?

- Yo de ti no quiero nada, aunque ahora que recuerdo me debes una disculpa.

- Bien, te daré tus disculpas – por un segundo creí que hablaba enserio, pero luego sentí que otra vez invadía mi espacio personal a tal punto de acorralarme entre el y la puerta – pero, qué te parece si te lo doy de otra forma.

Que trataba de decirme, realmente ahora si se me olvido completamente en portarme fuerte ante él, vi como poco a poco se acercaba… por loco que pareciese ¡El trataría de besarme! Cerré los ojos, tal vez si deseaba ese beso aunque no era el primero me encontraba temblando como una gelatina.

- Al parecer si te pongo nerviosa – me sobresalte al sentir su aliento en mi oído.

De un momento a otro sentí como la puerta era abierta y parado en medio de ella estaba Sasuke con una sonrisa de burla plasmada en su rostro.

_**¡Maldito, me engaño y yo como una babosa caí!**_

- Hmp, en verdad pensaste que te iba a besar.

En ese momento sentí una rabia inmensa y toda dirigida hacia él, lo único que agradecía en ese momento era que nadie nos prestaba atención. Al parecer el profesor aun no llegaba, cosa que era muy raro ya que era tarde, pero todos habían aprovechado eso para andar chismoseando y ni cuenta se daban de mi situación.

En verdad que eres una molestia – fue lo último que me dijo antes de entrar al salón y dejarme parada a fuera de esta.

- ¿Va entrar señorita Haruno? – al voltear vi a Kakashi-sensei, al menos ya se el porqué de la ausencia del profesor en el aula. Desde siempre se ha sabido que Kakashi-sensei se caracteriza por llegar tarde a todos los lugares.

- ¡HAI! – me incline y entre rápidamente al salón.

Vi a las chicas conversando con Sai, al verlo me acorde que estaba molesta con él, pero ahora no tenía muchas ganas de gritarle. Ino alzo una de sus manos para indicarme que me acercara a ellos fije mi mirada a otro lado y pude ver otra vez a ese Uchiha que al parecer estaba como si nada, cosa que yo también iba a hacer.

_**Claro, y con ignorar las cosas todo se soluciona ¿verdad? – hablo mi "Inner**__"._

_**Y que rayos quieres que haga **_

_**Quiero venganza muajajajaaja - mi "Inner" comenzó a reír como maniaca asiéndome creer que enserio tengo que ir a un psicólogo o mejor dicho un psiquiatra. **_

_**Pero tú fuiste la que me dijiste que ya parecía asesina en serie con tanta venganza – le dije mientras en mi nuca resbalaba una gotita estilo anime.**_

_**Olvida lo que dije ¡SOY UNA VOZ EN TU CABEZA!**_

Suspire, me habían pasado muchas cosas para tener la paciencia suficiente para aguantar a la desquiciada de mi "Inner". Me acerque a las chicas y no paso ni un segundo para que Ino comenzara a interrogarme.

- ¿Dónde has estado? Estaba preocupada por ti.

- Estuve caminando por ahí – le sonreí, no tenía ni la mínima intención de contarle lo sucedido con Sasuke – además, tu nos déjate solas para ir con Sai sabe dios a donde – le mire acusadoramente.

- No te molestes.

Ino puso su puchero nuevamente.

- Chicos, no sé si ya lo notaron pero estoy aquí – hablo Kakashi-sensei.

- Después de mil años sensei – grito Naruto.

- Naruto siéntate si no quieres que te castigue.

Todos nos sentamos, nuestras mesas eran para dos personas así que me senté con Ino como todos los años que nos tocaba juntas. Mire al costado donde se encontraban Hinata y Tenten.

- ¿Dónde está Sai? – le pregunte a Ino.

- Esta sentado al frente con kiba – señalo unas dos carpetas adelante y exactamente ahí se encontraba.

- Bueno me alegro que se hayan sentado con sus amigos – hablo Kakashi-sensei con una sonrisa en la cara – lamento que tenga que cambiar eso…. No, la verdad es que no lo lamento muajajaja.

Una gotita estilo anime resbalaba por la nuca de todos.

_**Genial, mi sensei esta loco – mi frente se sombrío.**_

_**De que te sorprendes, siempre fue así – mi "Inner" volvió a hablar – además esto hace nuestra educación mas divertida.**_

- Bien, ahora diré con quien se sentara cada uno – miro una lista que tenia en un folder e internamente yo rezaba para que no me tocara con el cubito de hielo Sasuke Uchiha – Naruto Uzumaki se sentara con… - hizo una pequeña pausa para dar suspenso.

- Hable de una vez dettabayo, que me estoy impacientando – grito Naruto mientras se jalaba sus rubios cabellos.

- Siempre tan impacienté Naruto, seria mejor si te dejara solo.

- Noooooooooo, por favor sensei – carita de perrito por parte de Naruto.

- Naruto tú te sentaras con Hinata Hyuga

- Genial, Hinata-chan me cae muy bien – una gran sonrisa zorruna adornaba su cara.

Mi mirada se fijo en Hinata y como imagine se encontraba completamente roja, solo espero que no se desmaye.

- Neji Hyuga se sentara con Tenten Ama – al parecer Kakashi estaba ayudando a mis amigas sin que se diera cuenta, una sonrisa se formo en mi rostro.

- Sasuke Uchiha se sentara con Sakura Haruno – mi sonrisa desapareció tan rápido como apareció.

- Que suerte Sakura te toco con el papote del Uchiha – me dijo Ino mientras me codeaba.

- Ino, esto no es bueno para mi

- ¿Y por que no?– después de unos segundos la vi formar una perfecta O en su boca – no me digas….

_**Ayyyy no ya se dio cuenta **_

- Que me quieres tanto que no puedes separarte de mí, pero tranquila que tú siempre estarás en mi corazón aunque no más que Sai, claro por que como tú sabes el es…. – mi frente choco contra la carpeta en forma de resignación.

- I... n...noo – susurre tétricamente.

- Ey, Sakura, no te golpees la frente que se te va hacer mas grande.

_**SUFICIENTE**_

- INO, AHORA SI TE….

- Señorita Haruno – me regaño Kakashi- sensei – al parecer le gusta hacer escándalo.

- Perdón – puse la mejor cara posible.

- Eso no servirá, esta castigada.

_**CONFIRMADO HOY NO ES MI DIA.**_

- ¿Entendido?

- Pero, sensei ella… - trate de excusarme.

- ¿ENTENDIDO?

- HAI – al final tuve que aceptar el castigo gracias a Ino.

Fije mi mirada en otra parte que no sea Kakashi o Ino y al hacerlo me fui a topar con una sonrisa de burla por parte del Uchiha.

_**ES UN ENGREIDO – por fin mi "Inner" dice algo coherente – pero esta mas bueno que…**_

_**INNER - y se supone que tiene que apoyarme.**_

_**¿Qué? No es mi culpa saber lo que es bueno – mi "Inner" tenía una de esas caras pervertidas como las de Kakashi – sensei cuando lee ese librito naranja – o mejor dicho lo que esta bueno.**_

_**- Eres una pervertida **_

_**- Dirás somos unas pervertidas, no te olvides que yo digo lo que tu piensas – una aura oscura me rodeo.**_

- JOVEN UCHIHA – la voz de Kakashi me saco de mi pelea mental con mi "Inner" – al parecer le quiere hacer compañía la señorita Haruno.

_**Ehhhh, ¿hacerme compañía? De que esta hablando…**_

- Esta castigado

- Hmp – lo mire y al parecer ni le importo que lo castigaran.

_**Pero a mi si…. **_

- Y no castigo a Naruto, por que no quiero tenerlo una hora más en el colegio.

- Gracias sensei – 1…2…3 – OIGA...

- Bueno, como nadie tiene nada que decir – siguió hablando Kakashi-sensei valiéndole madre lo que dijo Naruto – seguiré diciendo las parejas.

– Ino, que paso ¿porque lo castigaron? – pregunte.

- Naruto como siempre se hizo el baka y Sasuke lo golpeo, armando un escándalo ¿acaso no escuchaste el griterío que armo Naruto?

_**¿Lo castigaron? Eso significa… UNA HORA A SOLAS CON SASUKE **_

_**NOOOO…**_

_**SIIIII, una hora a solas ¿Cuántas cosas divertidas podremos hacer?**_

_**Inner, puedes dejar de ser tan… como decirlo… PERVERTIDA.**_

_**¿Pervertida?- pregunto, poniendo cara de desentendida - pero si yo me refería a jugar ludo, eso es muy divertido.**_

_**Dios, que te hice para que este día fuera de esta manera, primero tengo a una amiga nada cuerda ( me refiero a Ino), segundo me salgo tropezando con un engreído y para colmo tengo que soportar una hora a solas con el por un castigo y por ultimo, pero no menos importante descubro que tengo un Inner que esta LOCA.**_

- Sakura… frentona ¿me escuchas?

- Eh… ¿Qué decías?

- Frentona, ¿En que mundo estas? … te estaba diciendo que…

- Bien, ya termine de decir sus ubicaciones - Kakashi-sensei intervino mientras ponía una sonrisa – comiencen a ubicarse con sus parejas para poder empezar la clase.

- HAI – asentimos todos a la vez.

Comencé a caminar hacia mi lugar asignado, lamentablemente Sasuke ya se encontraba allí, me senté rápidamente a su costado sin mirarle y pasee mi mirada por el salón, pude ver a Ino junto a Sai, al final terminaron por ponerlos juntos.

- ¿Te pongo nerviosa? – escuche la voz gruesa y excitante de Sasuke.

_**Espera… dije excitante, definitivamente mis hormonas están saliendo a flote.**_

Voltee rápidamente para ver a Sasuke viendo la pizarra mientras escribía en su libreta.

- ¿Qué?

- Señorita Haruno, ¿Quiere que alargue su castigo?

- No – susurre despacio.

- Entonces, comience a escribir, mientras yo hago algo muy productivo - se sentó con sus piernas encima del escritorio mientras leía su típico librito naranja.

Toda la clase tuve que soportar toda clase de insoportables burlas por parte del Uchiha, felizmente fui salvada por la campana que indicaba el receso.

- Frentona, dime que tal te fue con Sasuke-kun.

- Ino-cerda, eso no es importante, mejor que Tenten y Hinata te cuentan que tal les fue.

- Es verdad, chicas que tal les fue

Nos sentamos debajo de un gran árbol de cerezo, nos brindaba sombra en un día tan soleado como ese.

- Yo hice todo lo posible para no desmayarme frente a Naruto-kun – dijo Hinata mientras se sonrojaba.

- Y yo, simplemente fui ignorada olímpicamente por Neji – una mirada triste se reflejaba en su mirar.

- Tenten-chan una vez que conoces a mi primo no es tan malo – intervino Hinata.

- No te preocupes Hina-chan, por una parte es mi culpa, no intente entablar una conversación con el es por eso que me ignoro.

- Chicas no se desanimen, Naruto es un tonto pero tiene un gran corazón, de seguro se da cuenta de lo que sientes Hina, y Neji es uno de los cubitos de hielo de la escuela y por eso es raro que se le vea hablando con alguien que no sean sus amigos o Hinata, pero ten por seguro que tal ves tu seas esa persona que llegue a derretirlo, Tenten.

- No puedo creerlo, Ino dando un buen consejo - le mire con burla – es el fin del mundo.

- Jajajajaja – Tenten, Hinata y yo nos reímos.

- Eso no es gracioso – Ino nos miro acusadoramente.

- Ino, no te molestes sabes que estoy bromeando.

- Lo se - nos sonrío

- Bipolar – el susurro de Tenten llego a mis oídos causándome una pequeña risa.

Toco nuevamente el timbre, nos dirigimos al aula para la clase de ciencia, aunque era difícil concentrarme con Sasuke a mi lado, no iba a negar que de verdad era guapo.

Las horas de clase se pasaron mas rápido de lo común, cosa que no lo deseaba por el hecho que no quería que llegara la hora del castigo, lamentablemente dios no estaba a mi favor como no lo ha estado en todo el día.

Me encontraba en la clase de matemáticas, la última clase del día, el timbre sonó dando a entender que nos podíamos a ir a casa, que mal que yo no corría con la misma suerte, gracias a Ino tenía que quedarme una hora más para cumplir el dichoso castigo.

- Adiós Sakura – se despidió Ino – y suerte con tu ya sabes quien – finalizo con un guiño para después salir caminando junto a Sai.

- Adiós Sakura-chan.

- Adiós Hinata – le sonreí, la vi dirigirse a la puerta y salir por esta, fije mi mirada hacia Tenten que se encontraba hablando con Neji.

_**Espera... HABLANDO CON NEJI!**_

_**CODIGO ROJO…. CODIGO ROJO… CODIGO ROJO – mi Inner gritaba de un lado a otro – TENTEN ESTA HABLANDO CON NEJI!**_

Vi como Neji se levanto y se fue, mi mirada seguía atenta a cada uno de los movimientos de mi amiga.

- Adiós Sakura - estaba a punto de irse pero la detuve justo a tiempo.

- TENTEN – le grite.

- Eh, ¿Qué pasa?

- Tú no te vas hasta que me cuentes lo que te dijo Neji.

- Pues….

En ese preciso momento entro Sasuke al salón, se había salteado la ultima clase como alguna veces hacia.

- Después te cuento – realizo un movimiento de despedida y se fue al igual que Hinata.

Sola en un salón con Sasuke Uchiha que al parecer despertaba mis hormonas, bueno tal vez es normal a mis 17 años, me senté muy lejos de el.

- ¿Nerviosa?

- Para estarlo, primero tiene que haber un motivo – le mire retadora.

- Eres muy orgullosa, simplemente acepta que te atraigo

_**El tiene razón, me atrae pero nunca se lo diré, primero muerta.**_

- Mira quien habla, el señor orgulloso.

- Hmp – otra vez esa sonrisa ladina.

_**Este será una larga hora…**_

Y no me equivoque, esa hora pareció una eternidad paro al fin termino, aliste mi mochila y me dispuse a irme antes que algo más pase, pero al pasar al costado de Sasuke, mi mochila choco con sus libros provocando que estos caigan al suelo.

- Lo siento, yo lo reco… - mi frase quedo a la mitad, gracias a un recuerdo.

**FLASH BACK**

_¡AUCH! – de un momento a otro me encontraba en el piso._

_Eso sí me dolió, pero ¿Quién me empujo? _

_SHANAROO ¿Quién ha sido el tonto que me ha empujado? – hablo una vocecita dentro de mi cabeza._

_Hmp_

_Levante mi mirada para ver quien fue el responsable de mi caída y me topé con unos ojos ónix tan oscuros como la noche. Al ver bien me di cuenta de que era Sasuke Uchiha, el chico más popular de la escuela y ni hablar de lo guapo que era, no por nada todas las femeninas babeaban por él. A mí ni me importaba lo popular que era, simplemente me parecía un engreído y orgulloso._

_Que le pasa…. Se me ha quedado viendo como si nada hubiera pasado._

_Oye, no vas a ayudarme a parar – le grite al ver que tenía intenciones de irse._

_Hmp, ¿no tienes piernas?, levántate sola – al escuchar su voz sentí escalofríos en todo mi cuerpo. _

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

Ni loca hago algo por el después de lo que hizo en la mañana, me dispuse a irme nuevamente pero fui tomada de la muñeca y acorralada entre Sasuke y entre la carpeta.

_**Esta situación se estaba convirtiendo en algo habitual, cosa que no me ayudaba, lo tenía demasiado cerca.**_

_**- A mi me parece una situación muy excitante – mi Inner como siempre apareciendo en el momento menos indicado.**_

- Acaso, no vas a recoger los libros que tú tiraste – susurro muy cerca de mi rostro.

Lo empuje y lo mire con burla,

- ¿No tienes manos?, recógelos solo – me iba a ir nuevamente, dejando este asunto zanjado y por supuesto, yo muy feliz con lo que logre, pero otra vez fui acorralada.

- Hmp, si pensaste que lo que hacia era molesto, ahora será mucho peor – dijo muy despacio, mientras se acercaba a mi oído - escucha Haruno, te voy hacer la vida imposible – termino diciendo en mi oído, su aliento choco en mi expuesto cuello haciendo que me sobresaltara.

- Nos vemos mañana – mis ojos se abrieron enormemente, EL ME ACABA DE MORDER LA OREJA.

Lo vi salir, dejándome a mí en medio del aula con un rostro completamente rojo.

_**Bueno en este episodio se ve como empieza la relación de Sasuke y Sakura, después en próximos capítulos verán como la relación va cambiando poco a poco, como dice el dicho de el odio al amor hay un solo paso.**_

_**Aunque no se si este dicho va con esto, pero lo encontré adecuado (supongo), Sasuke le hará la vida imposible a Sakura, pero de una manera divertida y entretenida.**_

_**Hasta el próximo capitulo.**_


End file.
